Florentine Böllemann
Florentine Böllemann is one of the five main antagonists in the German comedy movie “Didi und die Rache der Enterbten“. She's a waitress in a restaurant who married a hoover salesman called Rüdiger who's she constantly critizising for his clumsiness by saying her catchphrase: “Rüdiger, du bringst mich noch ins Grab!“ (english: Rüdiger, I'll get into the grave because of you!). History Florentine Böllemann and her four relatives gather to hear the opening of their late uncle Gustav's will, a video tape is played where Gustav reveals that he disinherits all of them but one, Dieter Dödel, who never asked him for money (he never found his address). The relatives get enraged and Emilio asks the attorney Dr. Prätorius who Dödel was, to which the attroney relied that he couldn't find him. Emilio wonders if Dieter was already dead, as the money would be shared among the five of them. Prätorius corrects him by saying: "Four!" and gestures to Titus, who had meanwhile suffocated on an ananas. Prätorius then claims: "You know, dead can't inherit.", which inspires Emilio and the others to kill Dieter Dödel so they could have the money. It is later revealed that Prätorius, who manipulated the Böllemanns into planning to kill Dieter Dödel in the first place, was also planning to kill Dödel when the others have failed and already faked a suicide note. Together with her clumsy husband Rüdiger, Florentine arrived at the airport in Berlin and ordered a taxi. While Florentine and Rüdiger discussed her plan to electrify Dieter Dödel's shower, she suddenly asked the driver to watch out as he almost killed a man walking across the street. The taxi driver thanked her, claiming that she saved that man's life. Ironically that man was nobody else but Dieter Dödel. When they arrived in Dieter Dödel's flat, she looked at some books with pornographic content which Dieter was trying to sell, and claimed to be shocked to be related to him. Meanwhile, Rüdiger tried to lay the cables, but he couldn't as the landlord has cut off the flat's electricity. As Florentine once again critizised her husband, asking him if anything he did had ever worked the first time, and said her catchphrase about being send to grave by him, her husband decided he had enough, simply replying: "Right!". He then tricked her into laying down onto Dödel's bed and handed her a cable, while he plugged the other way, killing his abusive wife with an electric shock, although he had to try twice, which he commented with "Sorry it didn't work the first time.", referring to her previous complaint. However, Rüdiger himself was killed one moment later when leaving the flat as Emilio and his henchman Alfredo mistook him for Dieter Dödel. When Florentine's and Rüdiger's corpses were discovered later, the commissioner falsely assumed that they were after the porn books. Gallery Böllemann Family.jpg|Florentine with her other relatives: Titus, Albert, Emilio and Kongo-Otto (from left to right, excluding Florentine) Florentine & Rüdiger.jpg|Florentine and Rüdiger Florentine Dead.jpg|Florentine's and Rüdiger's corpses are discovered by Dieter Dödel Trivia *She was portrayed by Dieter Hallervorden, like every antagonist except Dr. Prätorius *Florentine is the only known female member of the family. Category:Female Category:Slaver Category:Related to Hero Category:Greedy Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Comedy Villains Category:Spouses